


hello!

by HighFunctioningBitch



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighFunctioningBitch/pseuds/HighFunctioningBitch
Summary: i’m new to ao3 and i’m just testing the waters!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	hello!

hello everyone! my names kylie but you can call me k. i’m new to ao3 as wattpad has been a little bitch. most of my work is posted on wattpad so i’ve decided to move my work here so i can keep writing! 

i mainly write about minecraft youtubers; including oneshots, full stories, and preferences. my name on wattpad is the same as here if you’d like to check me out! 

\- k


End file.
